nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
A Little Tune In The Air/Transcript
A Little Tune In The Air Season 2, Episode 7 (Opening shot; fade in to a clear, sunny day. Rintoo, Thorn, Spike, Manny, and Hoho are playing leap frog.) * Thorn “Alright, Hoho. Your turn.” * Hoho “Okay! Here I go!” (He takes a few steps back, then runs. He jumps up, going over the other three players.) * Spike “That’s some jump!” * Manny “Yeah. You might win first prize for the longest jump contest...and for the highest jump contest.” * Hoho “Well, I don’t know about that reference.” * Rintoo “Dude. Remember during the sports day games? In that longest jump contest, you barely jumped across the finish line. What’s up with that?” (Hoho seems to be in a daze as he thinks back to that time. Flashback begins with the dinosaur jump game, with a large imprint of a dinosaur foot is placed in a patch of grass with two lines surrounding it; one as the starting line and the other is the finish. Lulu plays a small tune on her drums then announces the game to begin.) * Lulu “Tiao!” (All four players jump at the same time; from first to last place is Rintoo, Kai-Lan, Hoho, and Tolee. The winner stood arrogantly as everyone cheered.) * Kai-Lan (to viewers) “Wow! You jumped just like a dinosaur!” * Tolee “Hoho, you went so far.” * Kai-Lan (to viewers) “Who jumped closest to that line?” (Short amount of silence.) “You’re right. Rintoo jumped closest to that line. Rintoo wins!” (Said winner cheered for his victory.) * Tolee “Nice jump, Rintoo.” * Hoho “Yeah. Really nice.” * Rintoo (cocky) “Thanks. I’m pretty good at this stuff. I’m really good!” (The flashback ends there and wavering dissolve to present.) * Hoho “I do remember that. But I don’t want to seem like a cheater!” * Manny “Seems like you could’ve won that jump contest.” * Hoho “I wish, until Cocky McSpeedy Tiger starts to act like a big show-off in front of me and Tolee.” * Rintoo “Oh, come on. I said I was sorry.” * Hoho “I know.” * Thorn “Hey! Let’s continue with our game!” * Spike “Yeah, let’s go! It’s my turn!” * Rintoo “Alright, Spike! Go ahead!” (Spike takes a jump; first over his brother, then Rintoo, lastly Hoho.) * Thorn “Cool! Okay, watch your heads. I’m next.” (Thorn takes his turn, hopping over three of the players.) * Hoho “Nice jump, Thorn!” * Rintoo “Alright, I’m next.” (Rintoo jumps, but at his last jump he goes to far and tumbles away. He bumps into a piano. There is Rainbowbolt, who is playing a Greensleeves tune. He immediately stops upon seeing Rintoo.) * Rainbowbolt “Rintoo! Where did you come from?” * Rintoo “It’s kind of a long story.” (gets up) “What are you doing?” * Rainbowbolt “I’m playing the piano.” * Rintoo “Wow. You sound like you’re good at it.” * Rainbowbolt “I am.” (He plays the first seven tunes of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.) * Rintoo “Woah! You really are good at playing the piano!” (The other three come in.) * Thorn “Rintoo, that was some tumble.” * Rintoo “Don’t worry, guys. I’m fine. But I seems to be attracted to the most awesome piano tune Rainbowbolt played.” * Spike “Wow. Rainbowbolt, I didn’t know you could play an instrument.” * Rainbowbolt “It’s been sort of my thing since I was little. Now listen to this.” ~ (Song) ~ (Rainbowbolt plays a short tune.) Rainbowbolt Come, outside with me A-tooty toot toot! A brand new King is here, A-tooty toot toot! The bestest gifts I’d bring A-tooty toot toot! To lay to the new King A-tooty toot toot! Tooty-toot-too! When he comes (After this verse, Kai-Lan comes in, riding on Volcanian’s back.) Hey, Rainbowbolt A-tooty toot toot! I am a pianist too, A-tooty toot toot! I have a gift to bring A-tooty toot toot! A good gift to the King A-tooty toot toot! Tooty-toot-toot! Only my horn (Kai-Lan seems satisfied.) I tap my hooves now A-tooty toot toot! The king and queen kept time A-tooty toot toot! I’d played my horn for them A-tooty toot toot! And do my best for them A-tooty toot toot! Tooty-toot-toot! Me and my horn! (He finishes off playing the last few tunes to the song.) ~ (Song ends) ~ (Those in the room clapped.) * Kai-Lan “That was great, Rainbowbolt!” * Rainbowbolt (surprised) “You heard me?” * Kai-Lan “Actually, Volcanian and I went to see how you’re doing.” * Rainbowbolt “Oh.” * Kai-Lan “Hey! That gives me an idea! I can set up a talent show, so all my friends can be in it!” * Rintoo “Wow! A talent show? I’m so in it!” * Kai-Lan “Our friends can be in it too! Including you, Rainbowbolt.” * Rainbowbolt “Yes!” * Thorn “What about you, Volcanian?” * Volcanian “Uh...I gotta go.” (With that, he flew off leaving the others confused.) * Manny “Uh, what was that for?” * Rainbowbolt “He probably doesn’t want to join.” * Kai-Lan “Maybe. But anyway, I told all my friends about my idea for a talent show. Like I said, all my friends can be in it. But most of them would be doing comical skits and puppet shows.” * Thorn “So you don’t want skits and puppet shows in your talent show?” * Kai-Lan “I do. I just want to have different acts going on.” * Spike “Will there be singing and dancing too?” * Kai-Lan “Of course!” * Spike “Yes! Thorn, perform with me in the talent show!” * Thorn “Right behind you, Spikey!” (Cockatrice brothers left the scene.) * Manny “For my talent, I’ll be knocking the socks off the audience with my super awesome flying powers! Gotta go!” (He flew away. Scene dissolves to a stage in Kai-Lan’s backyard. The ants are setting it up/decorating it. Kai-Lan seems to be looking around for something, or in her case...someone.) * Hoho “Who are you looking for, Kai-Lan?” * Kai-Lan “I’m looking for Volcanian. I want to know if he wants to be in the talent show.” * Rintoo “I don’t know if he said whether or not he wants to join.” * Kai-Lan “Well, does anyone know where he is?” * Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Lulu “No.” (Kai-Lan comes to a shed when Cappy pops out with a guitar in hand his size.) * Cappy “Hey, Kai-Lan! How’s this for a song?” ~ (Song) ~ (The kappa plays a short tune.) Cappy Mi-mi-mi-mi mi millipedes! Ba-ba-ba-ba ba bumblebees! La-la-la-la sunshine! Hummy-hum-hum hum rainbow shines! I am a Rainbow Sky singer! ~ (Song ends) ~ * Kai-Lan “Why, that was amazing!” * Cappy “Thank you. Hey, did you know Rainbowbolt was one of the Rainbow Sky singers?” * Kai-Lan “I didn’t know that.” * Cappy “Hey, are you looking for someone?” * Kai-Lan “Yes. I’m looking for Volcanian. Have you seen him?” * Cappy “I don’t think so.” (Dissolve to the gang gathering near the stage, which is done with the decorating. Kai-Lan has a notebook and writing utensil in hand. Rainbowbolt and Volcanian are there.) * Kai-Lan “Okay. So what is everyone going to do in the talent show?” * Rintoo “Hoho and I are going to do some jumping tricks.” * Lulu “Jack and I will be ribbon dancing.” * Tolee “Cappy and I are going to a little skit.” * Spike “Me, Thorn, and Manny are going to amaze the crowd with our cool flying tricks.” * Felix “I’ll be performing with Kunekune, Oggy, and Ulysses. We’ll be on instruments and playing a song.” * Kunekune “He couldn’t write the song without my help. And Ulysses. And Oggy.” * Thorn “What will you be doing, Kai-Lan?” * Kai-Lan “I’ll be singing with Rainbowbolt.” * Rainbowbolt “Hmm. I really wanted Volcanian to join us.” * Kai-Lan “Me too, but I don’t know where he is.” * Manny “If he did join, do you think he’ll be doing his amazing magic tricks?” * Kai-Lan “We won’t know until we ask. How about all of you rehearse for tomorrow night’s talent show?” * All “Yeah!” (Dissolve to Rainbowbolt and Kai-Lan walking down a stretch of grass.) * Rainbowbolt “I’ve got tons of ideas for a song in my head.” * Kai-Lan “What’s that?” * Rainbowbolt “Well…” (Cut to a forest. Volcanian peeks out from a tree hole.) ~ (Song) ~ (He watches a couple of rabbits hops by.) Volcanian America, the land I love The land of harmony The flag has waved from the sea above For everyone to see-eee! (Rainbowbolt and Kai-Lan stopped in their tracks upon hearing the voice. They looked up and saw the singer in the treetops.) America, a land of friends Where human kind has roam They say true friendship can never end America, my home! ~ (Song ends) ~ (Volcanian looks down in surprise to see Kai-Lan and his brother.) * Rainbowbolt “Dude! That was awesome!” * Kai-Lan “Yeah! That was super!” (Volcanian descends down next to them.) * Volcanian “You...you heard me?” * Rainbowbolt “Duh! We couldn’t help but think how amazing that voice of yours is!” * Kai-Lan “Do you think you can be in the talent show with a voice like that?” * Volcanian “Me?” * Rainbowbolt “Yes you! I bet hundreds of people would like to hear it!” * Volcanian “What?” * Kai-Lan “Yes! That’s a super idea, Rainbow!” * Volcanian “Kai-Lan, I---” * Kai-Lan “Just imagine how people would react.” * Volcanian “But I was just---” * Rainbowbolt “I can see it now! It’ll totally blow everyone’s minds!” * Volcanian “But you don’t---” * Kai-Lan “Totally! And some people may look up to you like you’re a famous singer!” * Rainbowbolt “And everyone will go nuts if you sing like that! Won’t that be---?!” * Volcanian “Wait! Slow down.” (Rainbowbolt and Kai-Lan looked at him, slightly confused.) * Volcanian “...I didn’t really know anyone was listening.” * Rainbowbolt “Well, we had no idea you can sing like that.” * Kai-Lan “Yeah. You should be in the talent show.” * Volcanian “Me? Do you want me to? Uhh…” * Rainbowbolt “What do you say, brother?” * Volcanian “In the talent show? With...hundreds of people watching? Oh, I-I can never sing in front of other people.” * Kai-Lan “But you just sang in front of us. You know, it would be surprising if some people heard you.” * Volcanian “Everyone heard me? Oh no!” (He flew off. Dissolve to the gang rehearsing for tomorrow night’s talent show. It is nighttime. Cut to Tolee and Cappy, who are doing a skit.) * Tolee “Sir, something’s not right with Pandy. Do you know what’s wrong?” * Cappy “Hmmm...yes. It looks like he’s under a sleeping curse. The only way to break the curse is to sing.” (pulls out his trumpet) (He plays a tune of Joy of Man. After the tune ends, Pandy ‘moves’.) * Tolee “Wow! You’re amazing, sir!” (Kai-Lan comes by.) * Kai-Lan “Wow. You guys will do great in the show tomorrow!” * Tolee “Thanks, Kai-Lan!” (Cut to Rainbowbolt. His piano doesn’t seem to be working. Kai-Lan comes to him.) * Kai-Lan “How are you doing, Rainbow?” * Rainbowbolt “Terrible! My piano is being stupid all of the sudden.” * Kai-Lan “How come?” * Rainbowbolt “I don’t know, but the sounds are all weird. Do you know how to fix an instrument?” * Kai-Lan “Not really.” (Cut to Manny, Spike, and Thorn. Spike begins to soar into the sky and does a sharp turn. Then he dives down and spikes back up into the sky once he’s close to the ground. Next, Thorn does the same thing, and this time he lands on a tree. Manny tries the trick as well, but he suddenly hits a branch and goes haywire and smacks right into Rainbowbolt’s piano.) * Kai-Lan “Manny! Are you okay?” * Rainbowbolt “Dude, don’t fly so fast.” (At ‘fast’, he smacks his hoof down on a few piano keys, which made a smooth sound. The pegasus touches one key again, and joy comes to him instantly now that his piano works again.) * Rainbowbolt “Hey! Thanks, Manny.” * Manny “What? Why are you thanking me?” * Rainbowbolt “When you bumped into the piano, it started working again.” * Manny “Well...thanks?” (He flutters away.) * Rainbowbolt “I kind of wanted Volcanian to be in the talent show. His singing will make the crowd go wild.” * Kai-Lan “I know, Rainbow. But he decided not to.” (Just then, thunder sounded.) * Kai-Lan “Uh oh. That’s not a good sign.” (Tolee and Cappy come over.) * Tolee “Kai-Lan, I think it’s about to rain.” * Cappy “It is going to rain.” (The others approached.) * Felix “We better get inside now.” (All take cover inside Kai-Lan’s house. Dissolve to the interior.) * Manny “This stinks! The rain has ruined our rehearsal time!” * Hoho “Don’t forget, the talent show is tomorrow night.” * Lulu “We need to get home now.” * Kai-Lan “Alright, everyone. Be safe on the way home!” (All but Rainbowbolt left the house.) * Kai-Lan “Aren’t you going, Rainbow?” * Rainbowbolt “I don’t like to fly in the rain. Hey, where’s---?” (His brother came in.) * Rainbowbolt “Oh, you’re here.” * Volcanian “The rain’s really pouring down.” * Kai-Lan “I’m not sure if you guys can fly back.” (brightens up) “Hey! Why don’t you stay here with me for the night?” * Rainbowbolt “Can we?” * Kai-Lan “Yes!” * Volcanian “Well, that does seem like a good idea.” (Dissolve to Kai-Lan on her bed in her pajamas. Yeye comes to tuck her in.) * Yeye “Sleep tight, Kai-Lan.” (looks down at two sleeping ponies) “Hey. Rainbowbolt and Volcanian are here.” * Kai-Lan “It was raining really hard, so they couldn’t fly to their home.” * Yeye “Sounds reasonable enough. Anyway, sleep tight.” (He turns off the light.) “Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” (He left the scene and Kai-Lan falls asleep. Dissolve to the next day; Kai-Lan, in her normal outfit, is playing with her tambourine and Rainbowbolt is playing a short tune on his piano, which he possibly forgot to move out of the rain.) * Rainbowbolt “Darn it! I should’ve moved my piano out of the rain!” (The others came over; all but Kunekune, Oggy, Jack, Hoho, and Lulu came.) * Kai-Lan “Hey, everyone. Who’s missing?” * Tolee “Well, there was Jack…” * Rintoo “Then Hoho…” * Felix “Kunekune and Oggy…” * Thorn “And Lulu.” * Spike “They all got sick from the rain.” * Kai-Lan “Oh, that’s too bad.” * Manny “It looks like they won’t be in the talent show tonight…” * Rintoo “Kai-Lan, look! The stage!” (Cut to the stage, which is ruined; from washed off paint to really dirty and soaked curtains.) * Kai-Lan “Oh no!” * Ulysses “What ever can we do?” * Kai-Lan “I guess we have no choice but to cancel the talent show.” (Pan to Volcanian, who was hearing this from above a tree. He zips downward and turns to face the girl.) * Volcanian “You can’t.” (Others gasped at his sudden appearance.) * Rainbowbolt “Dude!” * Kai-Lan “But Volcanian---” * Volcanian “Don’t cancel the talent show. You can’t give up. You’re always the one who can turn a bad situation for someone into a good one in a matter of minutes. Kai-Lan, the show must go on, even if some of your friends are sick and your stage is soaked and demolished by the downpour.” (All everyone else can do is look with awe, as well as Kai-Lan, who smiled a bit to him.) * Kai-Lan “Volcanian...that is totally true. I can’t give up. The show must go on! And you’ll even be on stage, right?” * Volcanian “I…” (losing steam) “...I never said I could…I mean...uh…” (He suddenly flew away.) * Thorn “Well, that was…” * Spike “Come on! Can we start rehearsing or what?” * Kai-Lan “Sure we can!” (Dissolve to everyone rehearsing for tonight’s talent show. Kai-Lan and Rainbowbolt are near a pond thinking when singing caught their attention. They peeked behind a tree to see Volcanian.) ~ (Song) ~ Volcanian America, the land I love The land of harmony The flag has waved from the sea above For everyone to see-eee! (Rainbowbolt and Kai-Lan trade smiles of agreement.) America, a land of friends Where human kind has roam They say true friendship can never end America, my home! ~ (Song ends) ~ (Rainbowbolt started clapping, getting the winged unicorn’s attention.) * Rainbowbolt “There’s that voice everyone would love to hear!” * Volcanian “Not again!” (He zips away.) * Kai-Lan “Volcanian, come back!” (She finds him on top of a tree.) * Volcanian “Don’t sneak up on me like that.” * Rainbowbolt “We can’t help it. You sing beautifully.” * Volcanian “You’re...you’re just saying that.” * Kai-Lan “No. We mean it.” * Rainbowbolt “Seriously, you really should be in the talent show.” * Volcanian “I told you, I don’t want to join. I’m not in love with the idea of performing in front of hundreds of people.” * Kai-Lan “What was that song? It sounds really good. Did you make it yourself?” * Volcanian “Well, yes.” * Kai-Lan “Let’s hear it.” * Volcanian “I, uh, can’t. I forgot the words.” * Kai-Lan “No, please. Just---” * Volcanian “I said I didn’t want to.” * Rainbowbolt “But the show can go on, right?” * Volcanian “I said that…?” * Kai-Lan “Yes.” * Rainbowbolt “Now, no one would say that you can’t be in the talent show because you are weird and can’t sing…” (His brother walks away, feeling hurt.) “...but, come on! I feel like that voice of yours can drive the crowd insane when they hear it! Just imagine how many people could be jealous of your right now.” * Kai-Lan “Rainbow!” * Rainbowbolt “What?” (He noticed Volcanian is fluttering away.) * Rainbowbolt (ears droop down) “What have I done…?” (He flies up next to him, with Kai-Lan following down below.) * Rainbowbolt “Oh, Volcanian. I’m so sorry.” * Volcanian (suddenly angry) “What was that all about?! How dare say such things! If you were my brother and best friend, you wouldn’t be insulting me!” (Both land on a cloud.) * Rainbowbolt “But you convince Kai-Lan to keep the talent show going, even if the stage looked messy and some of her friends are sick from being out in the rainstorm last night. You also told her not to give up.” * Volcanian “Wait...you mean, you knew I wanted to be in the talent show?” * Rainbowbolt “You didn’t say you want to. Kai-Lan and I thought you sang so beautifully, we can’t help but convince you to perform tonight. And I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Singing happens to be your talent, but mine is playing an instrument.” * Volcanian (suddenly angry) “Easy for you to say! Go ahead and criticize me all you want! I’m never speaking to you ever again! Even if I wanted to be in the talent show, I won’t perform with you!” (He flies off. Cut to Kai-Lan; Rainbowbolt descends slowly next to her.) * Kai-Lan “How did it go?” * Rainbowbolt “Really bad. He’s upset about it.” (He walks off sadly, with Kai-Lan following behind. Cut to nighttime at a stage in town. Kai-Lan and friends stood behind the curtain, an audience sat before it. Rainbowbolt stood sadly near a cardboard box.) * Kai-Lan “Okay, everyone. I hope you rehearsed enough, because the talent show will now begin.” * Spike “Yes! I can’t wait!” (Pan up to see Volcanian perched on a cloud above the stage. He looked downcast.) * Thorn (from o.s.) “This might be the best talent show ever!” (Cut to the group.) * Tolee (to Kai-Lan) “Boy, I never thought Volcanian turned out to be a singer.” * Spike “So talented, but too shy to perform.” * Manny “So is this everyone?” * Cappy “Yep.” * Rainbowbolt “Everyone except Volcanian.” (He was shocked to see his brother arrive.) * Rainbowbolt “Uh…dude, the talent show is about to being.” * Volcanian “I’m not being in it.” * Rainbowbolt “But it’s a big night for us. You’ll be singing in front of hundreds of people.” * Volcanian “That’s why I’m not being in it.” * Rainbowbolt “But you have such an amazing voice.” * Kai-Lan “Hey! I have an idea! How about we all perform in the talent show?” * Tolee “You mean, all of us on stage?” * Kai-Lan “Yes!” * Tolee “I like that idea.” * Rintoo “Me too.” (Cut to the stage; Kai-Lan comes out and speaks in the microphone.) * Kai-Lan (amplified) “Good evening, everyone! Welcome to the opening night of my talent...or should I say, music show. Now it is my great honor to introduce you to our headlining act…” (walking backward) “...Volcanian the winged unicorn!” (She disappears through the curtains. They open to show Rainbowbolt, his brother, and the robots on instruments.) * Volcanian (amplified) “This song may be familiar, but it’s totally different. Kind of like me...Volcanian.” (Some people in the crowd talked in wonder, until they felt silent.) ~ (Song) ~ (Rainbowbolt plays a slow, quiet melody on his piano. His brother stood by him.) Volcanian Time sure flies by It seems only yesterday we were kids Mom and dad fought for our future You also looked up to me Today I watch over you Little brother I love you And now I know that you are very happy (Rainbowbolt winks at him.) Another hug as a gift, it’s like that every week An excuse, as always, but what did we win in the end? That I have always loved you, but what do you do? As much as I want to help you, you just keep on smiling for me (One by one, lighters by some people in the crowd are held up in silent solute.) You’re my friends and my goal is protecting you I do it for you Little brother I’ve always want you I have like twenty friends and you know I play with you and afterwards we fly together It looks like we’re both good for others Yes, I can see… & Rainbowbolt (Smile) Every time I laugh with you (Smile) Joy takes me over (Smile) How I feel that laughter (Smile) I can lie on your bed (Smile) I never make you suffer (Smile) I would never shut you out (Smile) When I’m not here for you (Smile) To cheer you up (Smile) And make you happy Volcanian This friend’s a clown, a joker And with courage to cheer you up Rainbowbolt I am worth your love Think straight, I don’t blame you And you know it (Slowly, the crowd begins cheering.) * Rainbowbolt “Come on! Keep your head up! (The tune plays for a few seconds.) Volcanian Rainbowbolt, you’ve got me, I don’t have to flee I used to think I’m a monster until you came to me Go and count the days I have made you suffer Then count the months I have made you happy I can’t stand seeing you crying This guy’s so cute There’s no friend who can force you To be with him, you can leave, yeah you can see What I’m seeing is not fear, but it is respect You’re feeling for this guy, hey you can see & Volcanian (Smile) When I get home (Smile) As happy as ever (Smile) I have always made you laugh (Smile) And we’ll do it for hours (Smile) We won’t stop laughing (Smile) Don’t leave me again (Smile) This guy jokes with you (Smile) And cheers you up (Smile) He has a golden heart All No need for change Just come, I’ll make you smile And all those bad memories Are in a better place ~ (Song ends) ~ (The audience cheered wildly. Rainbowbolt gives his brother a hug. Then he hands him the microphone.) * Volcanian Uh…” (amplified) “Thank you, everyone! When my friends heard me singing beautifully, I simply refused to even join what is now a music show.” (to Kai-Lan and Rainbowbolt) “But they reminded me that I should step out and show the world that I can sing, that I’m not afraid to show what my talent is.” (Tolee and Cappy play their guitars.) ~ (Song) ~ (An American flag is lowered behind them.) All America, the land I love The land of harmony The flag has waved from the sea above For everyone to see-eee America, a land of friends Where human kind has roam They say true friendship can never end America, my home! (The camera pans away from the stage) ~ (Song ends) ~ End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts